My Kunoichi
by Yuna Mikuzuki
Summary: Summary : Kunoichi yang mengabdi pada klan Uchiha ini menyukai sang Master, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi, kunoichi ini sadar kalau dia tidak layak untuk menyukai tuannya sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**My Kunoichi**

**Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Summary : Kunoichi yang mengabdi pada klan Uchiha ini menyukai sang Master, Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi, kunoichi ini sadar kalau dia tidak layak untuk menyukai tuannya sendiri.**

Hahahaa! Bikin new fic, yg laen dikmanain? Btw, here the new fic! Outfit naruto's characters di sini dari game wii 'Naruto Shippuden : Dragon Blade Chronicles'.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Di hutan, kunoichi berambut pink tengah melempar beberapa shuriken dan kunai ke arah target yang tergantung di pohon. Sudah beberapa target penuh dengan shuriken dan kunai yang tertancap. Kunoichi itu terengah-engah karena sudah 6 jam dia berlatih.

'_Hah... Hah... Belum terlalu sempurna. Badanku sudah mulai capek. Dan lagi, rasanya dadaku agak sesak._'

"Sakura."

Kunoichi yang dipanggil Sakura itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Hatinya berdegup melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Pujaan hatinya kini berjalan ke arahnya dan memberikan minuman padanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama!"

"Kau sudah berlatih selama 6 jam, 'kan? Ini," kata Sasuke. Sakura duduk di bawah pohon rindang dan meminum minuman itu dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Jelas-jelas dia haus. Bayangkan, 4 jam latihan tanpa minum!

Sesudah minum, Sakura langsung berdiri dan mengambil beberapa shuriken dari kantongnya. Sasuke langsung menahan tangan Sakura saat Sakura mau melemparnya.

"S-Sasuke-sama? A-ada apa?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Sasuke mengambil shuriken dari tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya ke target lain. Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mereka berdua duduk di bawah pohon. Sakura langsung gelagapan, berdua dengan Sasuke di bawah pohon.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama! S-Saya mau melanjutkan latihan saya..." Kata Sakura gugup. Sasuke hanya duduk diam bersama Sakura di sebelahnya. "Kau itu perempuan. Berlatih selama 6 jam 'kan melelahkan."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "S-saya adalah kunoichi yang harus melindungi keluarga Sasuke-sama. Rasanya tidak sopan kalau saya duduk berdua dengan Sasuke-sama..." Kata Sakura. "Dulu kita juga seperti ini, 'kan?"

Sakura akui, memang benar kalau Sasuke dan Sakura dulu suka duduk berdua di bawah pohon. Tapi, itu dulu.

Sakura melonggarkan bagian kerah bajunya. Sakura melihat ke bagian dadanya. Rasanya dadanya baik-baik saja. Tapi... Kok sesak? Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Pandangan Sasuke melihat Sakura sedang melihat ke dalam bajunya, lebih tepatnya, ke dalam dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya memegang dada kirinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura seperti itu langsung menyeringai. Sebuah gambaran (?) muncul di otaknya. "Sakura, kenapa kau melihat dan memegang dadamu sendiri?"

Sakura terkejut dan langsung meresleting kerahnya kembali. "U-uum... Tidak apa-apa. Saya hanya merasa kalau dada saya agak... Eer, sesak begitu. Mungkin karena kecapekan..." Kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan. Wajahnya memerah padam. Lalu, Sasuke mendekatkan jarak duduk mereka.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama? K-kenapa anda mendekat?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah agak panik dan merah. Sasuke hanya menutup matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura, kau bilang dadamu agak sesak, 'kan? Mungkin karena bajumu sudah kecil. Sini, aku longgarkan," kata Sasuke sambil memegang kerah baju Sakura. Sakura mulai ketakutan. Sasuke memegang resleting bajunya dan mulai melorotkannya. Sakura memegang pundak Sasuke agar berhenti. Dan untunglah, Sakura berhasil.

"Uum... Gomen, Sasuke-sama. Saya mau kembali ke istana. Saya sudah letih," kata Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan tuannya. Yang ditinggal malah terdiam sambil tersenyum simpul.

Wajah Sakura sudah memerah. Jika bersama tuannya, dia sudah tak tahan menahan degup jantungnya. Apalagi, Sasuke tadi seperti ingin... Eer... Ya, begitulah. Padahal, dia harus tahu posisinya di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Sakura adalah kunoichi yang bekerja melindungi keluarga yang dilayaninya, Uchiha. Klan Uchiha adalah klan yang terkenal dan terkuat di Negara Api. Kepala klan, Fugaku Uchiha, adalah Hokage di Negara Api, berpusat di Konoha. Keluarga Sakura, Haruno, sudah turun-temurun bertugas melindungi klan Uchiha. Dan keluarga Uchiha mempunyai dua orang putra mahkota sebagai pewaris klan. Itachi dan Sasuke. Umur mereka berbeda sekitar 5 tahun. Itachi sudah menikah dengan perempuan pilihan Fugaku dan istrinya, Mikoto. Istri Itachi, Konan, sangat setia pada Itachi. Walaupun awalnya Itachi enggan menikahi Konan, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Itachi mulai menyadari keberadaan Konan sebagai istrinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman sepermainan. Meskipun mereka dibedakan dengan status, itu tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka berdua, karena mereka berdua masih kecil. Tapi, begitu mereka beranjak dewasa dan berumur 17 tahun, Sakura sadar. Status sosial mereka berbeda. Sasuke adalah orang yang harus dilindungi, bukan untuk dicintai.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura masih menyukai Sasuke. Sakura tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. Itu hal tabu bagi Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 3 sore, Sakura baru mandi dari latihannya. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu lemarinya, semua pakaian dalamnya, bra dan celana dalamnya tidak ada.

"Hah! K-kenapa semua pakaian dalamku...?" Pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Sakura langsung memegang handuknya erat. Ternyata yang masuk...

"Ka-Kaa-san! Kalau mau masuk ketuk dulu, dong! Aku 'kan jadi kaget!" Rupanya ibu Sakura. Dapat dipastikan wajah Sakura memerah. Ibunya hanya tertawa. Wajah Sakura jadi kesal.

"Hehe, Sakura, kau kaget, ya. Semua pakaian dalammu tidak ada?" Tanya ibunya. Sakura langsung sadar. "Oh, iya! Kenapa semua pakaian dalamku tidak ada? Satupun tidak ada!"

"Tadaa! Ibu belikan yang baru, nih!" Ibu Sakura memperlihatkan satu set bra dan celana yang dalam berwarna putih. Sakura terkejut. Ibunya memegang kedua benda itu sambil melebarkannya dan menggantung-gantungkan kedua benda tersebut.

"Ibu beli enam set. Tentunya dengan bermacam-macam motif. Tepat sekali kau baru mandi. Ayo, coba pakai!" Kata ibu Sakura dengan senyum yang mencurigakan. Sakura langsung mundur-mundur.

"H-hii... K-Kaa-san! KYAAAA!"

.

.

"Tuh, Sakura. Cocok, 'kan?" Tanya ibu Sakura di belakang Sakura. Sakura berada di depan cermin dengan bayangannya yang menggunakan bra dan celana dalam warna putih. '_W-waow..._'

"Badanmu itu mulai menunjukkan perubahan, Sakura. Bagian dada dan bokongmu itu mulai membesar. Makanya ibu buang semua pakaian dalammu. Mulai sekarang pakai yang ini, ya," kata ibu Sakura. Sakura memang menyadari, kalau akhir-akhir ini bagian dadanya agak sesak.

"Ya, Sakura. Kaa-san tinggal dulu. Bereskan semua pakaian dalam yang kaa-san belikan, ya." Ibu Sakura meninggalkan Sakura dan keluar. Sakura melihat bayangannya di cermin. Dan... Waow...

'_Kami-sama! Pantas saja dadaku agak sesak. Tertanya bagian dadaku membesar!_' Sakura memutar badannya sehingga punggungnya menghadap cermin. '_Wow, bahkan lekuk badanku... Bagaimana jika Sasuke-sama melihatku seperti ini, ya..._'

_Kau sangat seksi, Sakura..._

Sakura tersadar dan mulai membuang-buang pikiran yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Pikiran itu tak boleh ada, ataupun sampai terpikir. Ingatlah, Sakura. Kau hanya seorang kunoichi!

.

.

.

_Sasuke melepas ciumannya, dan menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah dan napasnya memburu. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dan dan bibirnya melaju ke dagu, dan lehernya. Sasuke kecup ke semua bagian lehernya. Tak meninggalkan bagian kosong, sehingga semua tandanya tertinggal dan terpampang jelas._

_"Kau seksi sekali, Sakura..."_

_Sasuke mulai membuka bra putih yang masih menyegel bagian dadanya. Sakura menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke saat membuka branya._

.

.

.

"Hah!"

Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Mimpi apa barusan?

* * *

Sakura keluar dari gedung tempat tinggalnya dan melangkah ke luar. Ia hendak pergi ke taman istana, supaya menjernihkan pikirannya dan membuang bayangan mimpinya barusan. '_Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu!_'

Sakura bergetar begitu merasakan ada yang menyentuh tangannya. Sakura segera menepis tangan itu dan menjauh. Rupanya itu tangan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura gugup menjawab. Matanya mengarah ke bibir Sasuke. Bibirnya lurus, tapi...

_Sasuke menyeringai di depan wajah Sakura. Bibirnya mendekat ke bibir Sakura._

"TI-TIDAAAAK!"

Sakura kabur keluar dari istana. Sasuke kebingungan. Kenapa Sakura?

.

.

.

Sakura berlari dengan cakra yang dipusatkan ke kakinya agar cepat larinya. Sakura berhenti di hutan, tempat ia biasa berlatih. Bayangan itu terus bermunculan. Pikiran Sakura mulai tidak jernih. Tadi saat bertemu Sasuke. Bayangan itu malah muncul. Kenapa bisa ada mimpi seperti itu?

"Hah, hah... Kenapa bisa ada mimpi itu, sih? Ayolah, Sakura. Buang jauh-jauh mimpi itu!" Sakura mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Sakura menenangkan pikirannya dulu sambil duduk di bawah pohon. Setelah merasa enak, Sakura mulai berlatih.

* * *

Syukurlah. Setelah berjam-jam berlatih dan keliling Konoha, bayangan di mimpi Sakura berangsur-angsur menghilang. Sakura jalan-jalan di daerah toko-toko Konoha. Dia melihat-lihat di toko senjata. Sakura senang kalau dia ke toko senjata. Ada satu shuriken besar yang diinginkannya. Tapi, karena itu shuriken yang sangat besar, Sakura tak mampu untuk membelinya. Jelas kalau shuriken besar itu mahal.

Sakura memegang shuriken yang tergantung di dinding toko tersebut. Dan penjaga toko itu, Tenten, langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, kau selalu memegang dan memandang shuriken yang besar itu. Kau suka?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk. "Ya, shuriken ini kelihatannya sangat kuat untuk menebas musuh. Tapi sayang, kenapa mahal sekali..." Kata Sakura. Tenten tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura, tenang saja. Shuriken yang besar ini khusus kusimpan untukmu. Dan saat kau punya uang nanti, kau bisa membeli shuriken ini," kata Tenten. Mata Sakura langsung berbinar-binar. Sakura langsung memeluk Tenten seerat-eratnya. "Arigatou, Tenten! Aku janji akan membeli shuriken besar ini dan menjadi kunoichi terpandang di Konoha!" Kata Sakura mantap.

"Hehe, dan kau juga ingin disukai oleh Sasuke-sama, 'kan?" Tanya Tenten menggoda Sakura sambil menyikutkan sikutnya ke Sakura. Sakura langsung memerah. "Te-Tenten, dia adalah tuanku. Aku tidak boleh mempunyai rasa seperti itu. Aku tidak layak untuk mendampinginya."

Sakura tahu benar. Dia adalah kunoichi yang ada untuk melindungi tuannya dari mara bahaya. Status sosial membuat jarak mereka semakin melebar. Sakura tidak ingin memanfaatkan pangkatnya yang sebagai kunoichi klan Uchiha untuk mendekati Sasuke. Yang hanya Sakura lakukan di dunia ini adalah melindungi klan Uchiha. Itulah takdir shinobi Haruno.

Sakura keluar dari toko senjata dan melangkah menuju istana Konoha. Di sana-lah Sakura hidup bersama keluarganya. Di istana Konoha yang berbeda gedung dengan keluarga Uchiha. Shinobi yang bekerja di bawah naungan klan Uchiha tinggal di gedung belakang istana Konoha.

Saat mau memasuki gerbang istana, Sakura dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh. Rupanya lelaki berkulit pucat dan berambut raven pendek. Sai.

"Ah, Sai-kun."

Sai menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah tersenyum(?)-nya. Sai langsung mengajak ngobrol dengan Sakura. "Kau dari mana?" Tanya Sai. "Ah, dari toko Tenten," jawab Sakura. Mereka berdua menyenderkan punggung mereka ke dinding istana Konoha yang berlambang Uchiwa.

"Kau pasti melihat shuriken besar itu," kata Sai menebak. Sakura mengangguk, lalu menghela napas. "Ya, aku sangat menginginkan shuriken besar itu dari umur 12 tahun. Shuriken yang sangat besar itu bisa menebas semua musuh saat bertarung. Hebat, bukan?" Kata Sakura sambil memperagakan bagaimana cara melempar shuriken besar tersebut. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sakura yang sangat menginginkan shuriken tersebut. Lalu, Sakura menyender lagi.

"Kau baru pulang dari misi, ya? Bagaimana? Dan aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa ikut dalam misi," kata Sakura. "Lancar. Naruto-_dickless_ dan Kakashi-sensei langsung pulang. Mereka menitipkan laporan misi padaku. Tadinya aku mau ke kantor Hokage, tapi aku bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Sai. "Oh! Kalau begitu aku mengganggumu saat mau ke kantor Hokage, ya! Ah, gomenasai," kata Sakura. Sai tersenyum. Rasanya Sai tersenyum terus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan suatu gangguan untukku," kata Sai. Sakura tersenyum. Mereka mengobrol selama hampir satu jam. Sampai Sasuke pulang.

"Hn, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Rupanya tuannya sudah pulang. "Sa-Sasuke-sama!" Sai hanya memandang Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Tak ada emosi. Begitu pun Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan Sai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sai, Sakura?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang bertanya dengan wajah agak ketakutan. "A-anu, saya hanya mengobrol sebentar di sini. Hanya itu," jawab Sakura. Sai melihat tangan Sakura yang sedikit bergetar. Sai langsung mengambil tangan Sakura.

"Sakura, tanganmu bergetar," kata Sai. Sakura yang kaget begitu tahu tangannya ditarik langsung memucat dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sakura takut kalau Sasuke akan memarahi atau apa. Sasuke langsung mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau membuatnya ketakutan, _**Sasuke Uchiha-sama**_. Tidakkah kau lihat tangan Sakura yang bergetar?" Tanya Sai. Ia menekankan kata 'Sasuke Uchiha-sama' dengan penekanan dalam, terdengar seperti mengejek. Sasuke yang menyadari langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Sai dari tangan Sakura dan menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam istana. Sakura yang terkejut langsung menoleh ke arah Sai. "Gomen, Sai-kun," tutur Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura memanggil Sai dengan sufiks '_kun_' malah tambah-tambah marah saja. Sedangkan Sai hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu, segera pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke pekarangan istana. Sakura dihantam ke pohon dan dikurung oleh Sasuke. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan karena punggungnya terbentur.

Sasuke mempersempit jarak antara mereka berdua. Wajah Sakura memerah karena wajah Sasuke begitu dekat. Bahkan jaraknya tinggal beberapa senti lagi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sai, hah!" Tanya Sasuke geram. Sakura bergetar. Sasuke tidak pernah semarah ini. Biasanya dia marah kalau dia berbuat kesalahan di istana atau saat latihan. Tapi, entah kenapa, Sakura merasa Sasuke SANGAT marah. Kenapa?

"A-anu... Sa-saya..."

"Sakura, sejak umur 13 tahun, kau mulai mengubah cara bicaramu. Aku tidak suka. Cara bicaramu itu terlalu formal. Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu!" Sasuke memperkuat genggamannya di tangan Sakura. Sakura mengerang kesakitan.

"Uungh..."

"Dan lagi, kau berbicara normal dengan Sai. Dan kau memanggil dia dengan 'kun'. Apa-apaan itu!" bentak Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja. Tak berani menjawab.

"Hn, tak berani menjawab, ya? Kalau begitu, akan kucari jawaban itu dengan paksa."

Seketika, dunia Sakura mulai terdiam.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Yaaaa... Aq bikin yg bru. Jngn pada protes, ya! Dan maap kalo kykny alurny cepet. Ini fic yg ke-7(?) Mungkin? Krena aq lupa. Heheheehe. Sebelum UTS, aq persembahkan fic ini. Dan REVIEW, ya! LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**My Kunoichi**

**Chapter 2**

**Yuna Mikuzuki  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

Chap 2! Waaah... Bnr2 tlntar ni fic... Hahahhahahahha... Nie, dah pada nunggu fic ku. Chapter 2!

Outfit naruto's characters di sini dari game wii 'Naruto Shippuden : Dragon Blade Chronicles'.

* * *

Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang Kunoichi. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tapi Sasuke pegang dagunya supaya mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Dapat Sakura lihat dengan jelas wajah sang Master, penuh dengan amarah. Pandangan Sakura sedikit mengabur, atau memang ingin tidak melihat. Sakura tutup matanya rapat-rapat, tapi...

Sasuke langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada lawan jenis yang berada di depannya. Mata Sakura melebar, bibirnya tersapu oleh bibir Sasuke. Sasuke makin merapatkan bibirnya, sekali-kali memiringkan kepalanya, supaya merasakan bibirnya terus menempel dengan kuat, penuh dengan ciuman panas. Lidah Sasuke memaksa masuk, tapi bibir Sakura tetap tidak mengizinkan.

Digigit bibir bawahnya, membuat sang gadis kesakitan dan kesempatan Sasuke terbuka. Masuk saja lidah Sasuke. Sakura berusaha lepas dari ciumannya, tapi Sasuke menahan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya berada di belakang, dan telapak tangan kirinya menutup pipi kanannya. Sakura sudah tidak tahan, air liur mereka berdua saling bercampur dan aliran air liurnya jatuh lewat bibir mereka, menandakan ciuman itu bukan ciuman biasa, tapi saling berlawanan dalam mulut.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Napas mereka berdua sama-sama memburu. Ciuman mereka cukup lama. Saat Sakura mau mengucapkan sesuatu, Sasuke membungkam mulutnya dengan mengulum bibirnya.

"Mmmhh... Mmmhh..."

Dengan mantap, Sakura berhasil mendorong Sasuke, lalu menutup bibirnya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia masih tidak percaya, bibir perawannya diambil oleh orang yang disukainya. Lho? Bukannya kalau begitu, biasanya orang tersebut akan senang bukan kepalang?

"Go-gomen, Sasuke-sama... A-aku..." Sakura gemetar sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Sasuke mengusap bibirnya lalu memegang dagunya sambil menyeringai. Lidahnya menjilati bibirnya, seakan ciuman panasnya dengan Sakura sangat menggugah nafsunya. Sakura bergetar lagi, lalu berlari meninggalkan halaman istana Hokage dan Sasuke. Berlari sejauh mungkin.

Sakura sampai di puncak gedung Hokage, di mana atap gedungnya berhias di belakang dengan ukiran wajah Hokage. Sakura memeluk kakinya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lipatan tangannya. Entah mengapa, Sakura tidak bahagia dengan insiden tadi. Padahal, dia berciuman dengan master yang dia sukai.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Seketika, ada asap mengebul di depan Sakura. Sakura buru-buru mengusap airmatanya. Tenyata Pakkun.

"Aaa... Sakura, kau disuruh Kakashi untuk kumpul di depan warung ramen Ichiraku. Sai dan Naruto juga sudah di sana," berita Pakkun. "Ah, iya. Aku segera ke sana. Arigatou."

"Hm." BOFF! Pakkun langsung menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Ia langsung berlari dari atap gedung Hokage menuju depan warung ramen Ichiraku. Di sana sudah menunggu kelompok-nya, dan satu kelompok yang membuat Sakura bergetar.

"Sakura-chaaan! Sini, sini!" Lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Sakura segera berjalan menuju tempat kelompok-nya dan berdiri di samping Sai.

"Sudah kumpul semua, ya? Tidak ada yang terlambat, 'kan?"

"Aku malah heran. Biasanya 'kan Kakashi-sensei telat. Tumben-tumbenan tepat waktu," sindir Naruto. Kakashi tersenyum(?) saja pada Naruto, lalu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, hari ini, aku ingin mengumumkan tentang misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama. Lusa, kita akan pergi ke Kirigakure, karena Mizukage di sana membutuhkan bantuan dari Konoha untuk melawan mata-mata dari Oto yang ditugaskan untuk mengambil gulungan penting milik Mizukage keempat."

"Begitu saja, Kakashi-sensei. Lalu, kenapa butuh tambahan kelompok untuk misi kelompok kita?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau tahu, kelompok Yamato memiliki anggota yang cukup handal. Sasuke adalah ninja sekaligus putra mahkota Konoha yang mempunyai kemampuan lebih, Suigetsu dengan ringannya dapat menggunakan pedang pemenggalnya, dan Juugo mempunyai tenaga yang sepantar dengan Nona Tsunade. Ini perintah dari Hokage-sama," jelas Kakashi. Naruto memincingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mengistirahatkan tangannya di dalam bajunya. (**Sikap tangannya kayak Itachi pakai baju Akatsuki. Tahu, 'kan?**)

"Apa, Dobe?"

"Berisik, Teme!"

"Huh!" hela Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Kakashi hanya sweatdropped melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Dan aku meminta pada kalian semua untuk menjaga Sakura. Karena hanya dia satu-satunya ninja medis di misi kita. Kita bisa tewas kalau Sakura tidak ada. Mengerti?"

"Hai."

"Ya. Sekarang kalian boleh bubar. Aku ada urusan," ucap Kakashi seraya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, lalu menghilang.

"Ah! Pasti lanjutin baca novel mesumnya Sennin Mesum!" umpat Naruto kesal-kesal. Lalu Sai menyambungkan, "Kudengar, Kakashi-sensei punya hubungan dengan Mizukage kelima."

.

.

.

.

Seketika, suasana kelompok Kakashi dan Yamato sunyi. Bunyi jangkrik terus melantun di telinga mereka.

.

.

.

.

"**HAAAAH!" BENARKAH, SAI(-DATTEBAYO/KUN)!**" Naruto, Sakura, dan Suigetsu langsung memecah ketenangan di antara kedua kelompok tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke, Juugo, dan Yamato hanya diam saja.

Sai menampilkan senyum(?)nya pada mereka bertiga. Seolah terkaan mereka benar. "Ah, aku ada urusan dulu. Aku duluan."

"Sai-kun, aku ikut!" seru Sakura sambil berjalan di samping Sai. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Rasanya, sangat mengganggu.

Sai mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura ikut dengannya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan kelompoknya di depan warung ramen Ichiraku. Naruto melongo melihat Sai dan Sakura berjalan berbarengan.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke hanya berbalik meninggalkan kelompoknya. Ia berjalan menuju hutan dan berniat latihan. Mungkin kalau latihan, pikirannya lebih plong.

* * *

**Di lain tempat...**

"Halo, Mei. Gimana di Kiri?"

"_Halo. Baik-baik saja. Kau mau ke sini?_"

"Ya. Bukankah kelompokku dan kelompok Yamato akan ke sana karena permintaan dari **MIZUKAGE KELIMA**?"

"_Ahahahaha... Aku bercanda. Tapi... waktu berduaan juga nggak akan begitu banyak..._"

"Aah... dasar manja."

"_Kau...!_"

"Bercanda. Nanti kuusahakan ada waktu berduaan, ya."

"_Ya. Aku juga. Love you, Kakashi..._"

"_Love you too_, Mei..."

Kakashi menutup telepon gombalnya dan melanjutkan pembacaan Icha-Icha Tactics. Tumben-tumbenan Kakashi ngegombal.

* * *

Di sekitar pasar Konoha, Sai dan Sakura berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Tapi, Sai ke pasar karena dia mau belanja. Katanya pasokan kebutuhan makanan sehari-harinya mau habis. Dan Sakura dengan senang hati ingin membantu Sai. Sakura membantu memilih makanan sehari-hari yang dianggap Sakura baik untuk kesehatan.

"Sai-kun, sebaiknya kau punya banyak tomat, deh. Tomat itu baik untuk kecantikan kulit. Kulit kamu terlihat pucat," ujar Sakura sambil mengambil 3-4 tomat. Sai hanya tersenyum sambil menjatuhkan keringat. Saat Sakura mengambil tomat, bayangan wajah Sasuke saat kecil terlintas di benaknya.

"Hihihi..."

Sai langsung menoleh ketika mendengar tawaan Sakura. "Kenapa kau tertawa, Sakura?" tanya Sai. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya. "Oh! Aku hanya teringat wajah Sasuke-sama saat kecil. Pipinya tembem seperti buah tomat. Makanya dia suka buah tomat."

Seketika, Sakura langsung sadar tentang apa yang telah ia katakan tadi. "Hah! M-maaf, Sai-kun. Aku... nggak sengaja jadi mengatakan hal seperti itu..."

"Wakatta, Sakura," sambil mengelus rambut Sakura. Wajah Sakura malah jadi merona. Lalu, mereka melanjutkan acara belanjanya kembali.

Selama mereka berbelanja, Sakura terus mengoceh untuk makan ini-itu. Kelihatan seperti seorang ibu yang mengurusi anaknya saja Sakura sekarang.

Yang membawa keranjang belanjaan malah Sakura, Sai hanya diam tak membawa apa-apa, hanya menurut perkataan Sakura saat memilih-milih belanjaan. Terkadang, mereka bercanda gurau sambil berbelanja.

"Aduh... suami-istri yang rukun sekali, ya... Belanja bersama, romantis sekali..." ucap ibu-ibu pedagang di pasar. Merasa Sai dan Sakura yang dimaksud, wajah mereka langsung memerah padam. Karena Sakura yang membawa keranjang belanjaan, ia jadi seperti seorang istri Sai saja.

"Ah, k-kami bukan suami-istri, kok..." jelas Sakura. Dalam hati, Sai sebenarnya merasakan bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam hatinya, berarti... dia senang.

Selesai berbelanja, Sai dan Sakura pulang (pergi) ke rumah (Sai). Sai membuka sepatu ninjanya diikuti oleh Sakura. Sai menaruh senjata dan barang-barang lainnya, sementara Sakura menaruh barang belanjaannya di_ counter_ dapur Sai.

'_Rumah (apartemen) Sai kurang lebih sama dengan Naruto. Yang ada hanya ruang dapur yang menyatu dengan kamar tidur. Setidaknya kamar ini berukuran 5x5 meter._'

Sakura langsung membuang pikirannya mengkritik rumah Sai. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sai sambil mengenakan celemek merah yang tergantung di dapur. "Sai-kun, mau kubuatkan makan malam? Sekarang sudah jam enam sore, akan kubuatkan makanan yang enak dan bergizi! Tenang saja!" kata Sakura sambil memposekan gaya Guy dan Lee, yaitu mengacungkan jempol ke arah depan wajah Sai. Ia hanya mengangguk ringan, menuruti perkataan Sakura. Dengan gesit, ia mengambil panci, wajan, talenan, pisau, mangkuk, dan alat-alat memasak lainnya. Sai hanya diam sambil minum teh di _coffee table_-nya.

'_Seperti pengantin baru saja..._'

Selama kurang lebih 20 menit, Sakura sudah selesai memasak. Ia memasak dua chicken wings dengan nasi. Dan sebagai minumannya, ia membuat jus tomat.

"_Itadakimasu._"

Sakura meminta Sai untuk merasakan masakan Sakura di suap pertamanya. Sai mengapit potongan chicken wings-nya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Ia kunyah dan telan, lalu mengambil suap kedua.

"Jadi... bagaimana?"

"Mmm... Enak dan gurih."

Hati Sakura langsung bermekaran. Syukurlah, Sai suka masakannya. "Ayo, kau makan juga."

Sakura tersadar dan menatap makanannya. Ia mengambil sumpit dan berkata, "_Itadakimasu!_"

Mereka berdua makan dengan lahapnya sekaligus bercanda gurau di sela-sela makan malamnya. Selesai makan malam, Sakura mengambil piring-piring dan gelasnya untuk dicuci, tapi Sai menghalangi.

"Tidak usah, Sakura. Biar aku saja nanti."

"_Demo_... aku 'kan sudah numpang makan di sini. Setidaknya aku harus mencucinya..."

"Mm... ya, sudah. Tapi, mencuci piringnya bersama-sama, ya."

Sakura mengangguk senyum. Sai berdiri dan melipat baju lengannya. Mereka berdua memulai acara mencuci bersamanya. Sakura membuka kran air di wastafel dan mencuci piring-piringnya, sementara Sai mengusap-ngusap hasil cucian Sakura dengan kain. Sakura menyeringai dan memblok arah air kran yang harusnya jatuh malah jadi menyemprot ke arah Sai. Baju sebelah kanan Sai jadi basah. Sai tertawa kecil lalu menyembur Sakura balik. Alhasil, baju mereka jadi kena basah, tapi tidak semuanya basah.

"Aah! Sai-kun, bajuku jadi basah, 'kan!"

"Itu karena kau yang memulainya Sakura," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum biasa. Sakura memukul punggungnya. "Hmph!"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan mencuci piringnya, dan akhirnya selesai. Sai menaruh piring dan gelasnya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Sakura melihat ke arah jam dinding di sebelah kiri dinding kamar Sai. "Wah, sudah jam setengah delapan! Aku harus pulang!"

"Biar kuantar, Sakura."

"Tidak usah, Sai-kun. Sudah malam."

"Justru sudah malam, bahaya kalau seorang gadis keluar malam-malam."

"Tapi aku seorang kunoichi naungan klan Uchiha. Aku sudah terlatih menjadi kuat!" ujar Sakura sambil menaruh telapak tangan kirinya di otot kanan Sakura. Sai hanya berkeringat kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu pulang."

Sakura menggembungkan bibirnya karena Sai bersikeras mengantar Sakura pulang. "Tunggu aku di sini. Aku mau ganti baju karena basah."

"Mmhm."

Karena kamar apartemen Sai kecil, Sai harus ganti baju di satu ruang kamar bersama Sakura. Ia membalikkan badannya supaya dikira tidak mengintip.

"Hatchii!"

Sai menoleh ke belakang melihat punggung Sakura, lalu melanjutkan acara ganti baju. Selesai mengganti baju, Sai mengambil jaket panjang dan dipakaikan ke badan Sakura.

"Pakai ini. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau malam-malam tidak memakainya."

Sakura sedikit tersipu mendengar kepedulian Sai. Ia merapatkan jaketnya ke dekapan Sakura. Sai memakai sepatu ninjanya diikuti oleh Sakura. Sai membuka pintu dan menutupnya setelah Sakura keluar, lalu menguncinya.

Sai dan Sakura berjalan kaki menuju istana Hokage. Meskipun apartemen Sai dan istana Uchiha jauh, mereka tidak mau menguras cakra mereka dengan melewati atap-atap Konoha, apalagi sudah malam, mereka pasti capek.

Selama 20 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang istana Hokage, alias rumah klan Uchiha. Sasuke yang sehabis mandi mengenakan yukata tipis sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, lalu merasakan cakra yang mendekati rumahnya.

"_Ini... cakra Sakura... dan Sai?_'

Sakura menghela napas lega, karena sampai di rumah dengan selamat. "Tuh, 'kan, Sai. Tidak ada bahaya yang mengancamku saat aku pulang. Harusnya kau tetap di dalam apartemenmu saja."

"Karena mereka takut padaku, makanya tidak ada seseorang atau sebagainya yang muncul."

"Ahaha, _baka_. Aku masuk dulu, ya. Dan... Terima kasih, sudah mengantarku pulang, Sai-kun," ucap Sakura malu-malu. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Sama-sama, Sakura. Hati-hati."

"Ya."

'_Sai-kun, kenapa harus hati-hati saat masuk? Aku 'kan memang tidak akan kenapa-napa saat masuk istana._'

Sakura melewati pekarangan istana menuju rumah untuk ninja di belakang istana. Saat Sakura berjalan, ia berhenti karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama!"

Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu halaman kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan pekarangan istana mengenakan yukata dengan rambut basahnya. Sakura bergetar sedikit karena Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dari mana saja, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tekanannya. Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya melihat ke samping, tak ingin melihat wajah masternya.

"Kutanya, dari mana kau, Sakura!" geramnya sambil memegang dagu Sakura. Wajahnya memucat, ia ketakutan.

"S-saya dari rumah Sai-kun..."

Mendengar nama Sai, apalagi '_dari rumah Sai-kun,_' Sasuke membanting Sakura ke bawah, dengan Sasuke di atasnya. Amarah sudah memenuhi wajah Sasuke. Sakura hanya berharap kalau ia bisa lari.

"Dari rumah Sai, katamu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana!" Sasuke menggenggam kedua lengan Sakura erat, membuat Sakura kesakitan.

"S-saya cuma makan malam bersama di sana. Tidak lebih..."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya lebih tinggi. Kenapa Sakura begitu dekat dengan Sai? Padahal, Sasuke yang selalu bersamanya dari kecil.

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Sai, 'kan?"

"'Apa-apa' apa? Saya tidak mengerti..."

"Maksudku... melakukan seks atau sejenisnya dengannya...?"

"Ti-tidak! Saya tidak melakukannya dengan Sai-kun!"

Sasuke langsung menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Sakura.

"Lalu... melakukannya denganku...?"

Bola mata Sakura melebar seketika. Sasuke langsung memindahkan Sakura dan dirinya ke kamarnya dengan _shusin no jutsu_. Sakura langsung dihempaskan ke atas ranjang Sasuke disusul Sasuke melonggarkan yukata yang dipakainya. Sakura mundur-mundur supaya tidak bisa didekati oleh Sasuke. Ia menyeringai sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura di atas ranjang.

"_Sakura..._"

Sakura menelan ludahnya. Ia menutup matanya saat Sasuke mengambil rambut halusnya di telapak tangan kanannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama..."

"Hn? Ingin lebih cepat, Sakura?"

Sakura bergetar dan berusaha mendorong Sasuke lepas dari dirinya. "Sa-Sasuke-sama! Sa-saya mau pulang!"

"Kenapa? Kau memang sudah pulang, 'kan?" godanya dengan nada pelan. Sasuke mengurung Sakura dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya di sisi Sakura. Ia terus mendorong-dorong Sasuke, ia takut Sasuke akan berbuat lebih. "Sasuke-sama! Kumohon, lepaskan saya!"

"Jangan berani kau menolakku, Sakura!" Sasuke mulai memegang kerah Sakura, lalu merobeknya.

"TI-TIDAAAAK!"

**TBC**

* * *

Waaaaaaaaiii... Akhirnya ngpdet lagee... Maap klo ada adegan SaiSaku dan sedikit M SasuSaku. Nie fic tetep nahan di T. Jngn pda sediiiih... Ya? *puppy eyes sparkling* dan tolong jangan protes tntang pengelompokan di nie fic y...

dan maap klo alur cepet. sperti saya bilang, saya g jago b. indo, hehehe. dan maap klo gris pmbatasny g banyak...

Mana hri kamis ada foto buat booklet, lagi. Pdhal mu blikin komik. Huhuhuhu... (dah ah! selesai curcolnya!)

Dan yg review d chap kmren, aq bner2 sngt bertrimaksih... Bnget! Seneng melihat-lihat review yg membngun!

Dan... REVIEW, please? *pretty please, 'coz every reviews u give, make me even more spirit on making another new chap!*


	3. Chapter 3

**My Kunoichi**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

Woohoo! Chap 3! Chap3! Lalalallalaa... Ampe chap 3, emang kebet lanjutin nie fic!

* * *

BREET...

Sekarang, tubuh bagian atas Sakura, atau lebih tepat dadanya yang tertutup bra putih, kini terlihat jelas. Sasuke menjilat bibir atasnya, melihat keseksian Sakura meski hanya bagian atasnya.

Sakura menghindari tatapan nafsu Sasuke dan berusaha menutup tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tetapi tangan Sasuke mencegah Sakura untuk menutupnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyentuh pundak Sakura, lalu mengelusnya.

"Nngh…" Sakura melenguh. Sentuhan telapak tangan Sasuke begitu hangat, dan dengan pelannya Sasuke mengelusnya sampai ibu jarinya menyelip di tali bra-nya. Seringainya kali ini lebih lebar. Sakura terkejut saat tali bra-nya ditarik oleh ibu jari Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura mendorong Sasuke sampai ia terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Sakura terengah-engah sambil menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, takut dengan perlakuan Sasuke tadi. Hanya masalah Sai, kenapa ia berbuat nekat seperti itu? Bahkan sampai…

"Go-gomen… Sasuke-sama…"

BOFF!

Sakura menghilang dari balik asap dari kamar Sasuke. Dorongan Sakura membuat darah keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia mengelap bibirnya sekaligus menyeringai. '_Heh!_'

* * *

Cit cit cuit…

Sudah pagi, untuk membuka mata susah sekali bagi Sakura. Matanya sakit gara-gara pagi hari ini dan menangis selama empat jam. Matanya merah-merah, terlihat bengkak. Tapi… ia tetap harus bangun pagi. Ia mengambil handuk dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

"TEUCHI-JI, TAMBAH!"

"Bayarannya dua kali lipat, ya," kata Teuchi. Wajah ramen-lover ini, Naruto, langusung mengkerut. Naruto merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, dan uangnya tinggal 1600 ryo. Ingin tambah, tapi uang untuk misi nanti gimana?

"Huuh… Teuchi-ji pelit, tapi tak apalah. Ini uangnya. Aku pergi dulu, Teuchi-ji!" Setelah memberi uang ramen, ia langsung pergi untuk latihan misi besok. Di tengah jalan, ia bertemu dengan Sai.

"Hoo, Sai-_ttebayo_!" panggil Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya. Yang dipanggil langsung melihat ke depan melihat warna oranye di depan.

"Ah, Naruto-_dickless_."

"**AKU DENGAR ITU, SAI-**_**TTEBAYO**_**!**" geram Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum tidak jelas, membuat Naruto makin marah saja. Sai langsung berjalan ke tempat Naruto. Naruto menyeringai lebar dan menepuk punggung Sai. "Hahaha, Sai! Aku mau latihan di lapangan hutan Uchiha. Mau ikut, tidak?" tanya Naruto. Sai mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju tempat latihan mereka. Sesampainya di lapangan hutan, mereka kaget. Beberapa pohon di sana ada yang terbelah dan hancur. Tanah pun hancur, sampai tanahnya ada yang berbentuk batu.

Di balik asap yang mengebul di tanah-tanah tersebut, mereka berdua melihat bayangan. Bayangan tubuhnya kecil, seperti tubuh perempuan. Dan dari penglihatan Sai, ia sudah menduga siapa bayangan itu.

"A-APA-APAAN INI! HUTANNYA...!" panik Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Akhirnya, bayangan itu sudah terlihat jelas di mata mereka berdua. Mereka melihat sesuatu... pink?

"Haah... haah... haah..."

Mereka berdua _sweatdropped_. Tidak salah lagi, sosok itu adalah Sakura.

Sakura terengah-engah kecapekan karena dari pagi ia terus memukul dan menghancurkan semua yang ada di dekatnya. Sekarang saja sudah jam delapan, berarti sudah dua jam dia mengamuk. Ia memutar kepalanya dan melihat dua orang berdiri sejauh enam meter.

"Ah! Naruto, Sai-kun," ucapnya sambil melap keringat yang jatuh di wajahnya. Naruto langsung berlari menuju tempat Sakura. Ia melihat sekeliling dan agak menggigil. "Sakura-chan... makin lama kau makin mengerikan saja. Pasti gara-gara latihan dengan Tsunade-baachan membuatmu makin liar..." ucapnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

BLETAK!

"_Baka_! Kau benar-benar, Naruto! Tsunade-sama adalah guruku! Sekali lagi kau menyebutnya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh, kubunuh kau!"

Naruto langsung berlari ke belakang Sai dan gemetar ketakutan. Sai menenangkannya dengan menepuk kepala Naruto. Sakura berjalan ke arah Sai dan menekuk kepalanya ke kanan. "Kalian mau latihan?" tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk.

Sakura mengajak mereka berdua untuk latihan bersama sampai waktu menunjukkan jam dua siang. Naruto mengajak Sakura dan Sai makan di Ichiraku. Sakura dan Sai setuju, meski Sakura sering memperingati Naruto untuk tidak sering-sering makan ramen. Mereka makan ramen sampai Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Naruto.

"Yoo!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

"Kakashi-sensei?" terka Sakura sambil menengok ke sebelah Naruto.

"Hmm... pada makan siang, ya? Kalau begitu aku ikutan. Pesan miso ramen satu..." pesan Kakashi pada Teuchi. Sambil makan, Naruto bertanya pada Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, ada apa? Sepertinya kau mencari kami, ya?"

Kakashi menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya dan memberitahu mereka. "Yah... hanya mengingatkan kalian saja kalau besok misi ke Kiri. Jangan lupa, ya."

"Kalau itu aku juga nggak akan lupa, kali!" kata Naruto sambil menyeruput air ramennya. Sakura dan Sai hanya memakan ramen mereka dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba, angin berembus dari luar dan menusuk badan mereka berempat. Kakashi yang meskipun mata Sharingan-nya tertutup pelindung kepala Konoha, ia tetap bisa melihat sekitar. Dan mata Sharingan-nya menangkap sesuatu pada Sakura yang rambut terkibas oleh angin. Dan tereksposlah leher putih Sakura, yang membuat alis Kakashi terangkat.

"Uum... Sakura..." ucap Kakashi tertuju pada Sakura. Sakura yang selesai minum langsung menoleh pada Kakashi. "_Hai_, Kakashi-sensei?"

Tangan Kakashi melewati punggung Naruto dan mengibaskan rambut belakang Sakura. Kakashi terlonjak melihat leher Sasuke. Sai dan Naruto pun iseng melihat ke arah Sakura dan wajah mereka tiba-tiba memerah.

"Me-memangnya ada apa, sih?" tanya Sakura yang sudah bingung. Naruto sudah panas langsung menunjuk-nunjuk leher Sakura sambil berteriak.

"SA-SAKURA-CHAAAN! DI LEHERMU! ADA BERCAK-BERCAK MERAH! SAMA SIAPA, SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto kalap. Sakura terkejut dan melihat lehernya melalui cermin yang dibawa di kantung belakangnya. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena perkataan yang Naruto katakan benar. Beberapa daerah bawah leher, serta tengkuknya dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak merah.

"Sakura-chan! Siapa yang berani menge―"

"Naruto, kecilkan suaramu." Kakashi membekap mulut besar Naruto dan membawanya keluar. Kakashi meminta Sakura dan Sai untuk membayar ramennya. Sakura _sweatdropped_ dan menghela napas lelah. Mau tidak mau, ia dan Sai membayar ramennya dan Naruto. Lalu, mereka berdua keluar dari Ichiraku.

Mereka berdua berjalan sampai Sakura tiba-tia berhenti di depan rumah sakit, Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sakura terdiam sebentar sampai Sai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "Sakura, _doushite_?" tanya Sai. "_Iie_, _betsuni_... aku hanya ingin masuk sebentar ke rumah sakit. Kau duluan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku duluan, Sakura. _Jaa_..." Sai melambaikan tangannya lalu mulai meninggalkan Sakura. "_Jaa ne_..." balas Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian Sai. Ia pun langsung masuk ke rumah sakit. Dan seperti umumnya rumah sakit, pasti di sana-sini orang-orang pada sibuk. Ia masuk dengan bebas karena dia adalah murid dari Putri Siput, Tsunade Senju.

"Sakura?" ucap seseorang. Sakura menoleh dan langsung menghampiri orang itu. "Shizune-san. Ada Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura. "Tsunade-sama ada di ruangannya. Ke sana saja, Sakura."

"_Hai_. _Arigatou_, Shizune-san."

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Tsunade. Ia mengetuk pintunya sampai ada suara "masuk" terdengar. Sakura membuka pintu ruangannya dan salah satu tiga Sannin legendaris itu, lebih tepatnya Tsunade Senju, sedang membuka-buka file yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hm? Sakura...!"

Sakura menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju depan meja kerja Tsunade. Tsunade langsung membuka mulut, "Tumben ke sini, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade. Sakura menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya sambil menyengir kecil. "Hehehe, tidak apa-apa. Hanya mau memberitahu kalau besok ada misi dengan kelompok Yamato-taichou," ujar Sakura. Tsunade menaikkan alisnya begitu mendengar kelompok Yamato.

"Kelompok Yamato? Yang anggotanya ada putra mahkota Konoha?"

"_Hai_, Tsunade-sama. Misinya hanya mengantar gulungan penting ke Kirigakure. Misi kelas B," ujar Sakura lagi. Tsunade mengangguk mengerti.

"Hmm... kalau begitu bawa penawar racun minimal tiga botol, dan alat medis ringan lainnya. Dan ingat, setidaknya kau jangan sampai kena luka besar."

"_Hai_, _hai_, Tsunade-sama..."

"Kalau kau ada waktu, kau boleh membantu Shizune atau yang lainnya merawat pasien di sini," ucap Tsunade. Wajah Sakura langsung bersinar senang. "_Arigatou_, Tsunade-sama! Saya mau!"

"Kau boleh keluar, Sakura."

"_Hai_, Tsunade-sama!"

Secepat kilat, Sakura langsung meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade dan membantu di rumah sakit. Sakura bertanya ke resepsionis mencari Shizune. Shizune berada di kamar inap 215.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke sedang mengasah pedang Kusanagi-nya di pinggir sungai bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo. Suigetsu sedang berenang di sungai sementara Juugo sedang berbicara dengan burung-burung kecil. Mereka bertiga habis selesai latihan di hutan Uchiha.

"Yooo, Sasuke! Besok 'kan misi, sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang dilipat di pinggiran sungai. Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Hn," dan kembali menggosok-gosok pedangnya.

Sedari tadi pagi, yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah tidak melihat sosok berambut pink. Biasanya, dia meihat kunoichi itu berjalan-jalan di taman istana Hokage sekitar jam setengah tujuh. Tapi, di taman istana Hokage malah kosong melompong. Tumbuhan hijau dan bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni memang ada, tapi hanya satu bunga yang tidak ada di sana. Sakura...

Pikk! Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia memijat-mijat pelipisnya supaya pikirannya jernih kembali. Kenapa sekarang ia menjadi memikirkan kunoichi bawahan keluarga Uchiha itu?

Mungkin karena ia sering bermain bersama Sakura sewaktu mereka masih kecil. Mereka berdua tidak mengerti dengan status sosial mereka dulu, karena dibesarkan di lingkungan istana Hokage. Dan Sasuke berpikir, kalau berdekatan dengan Sakura, status sosial tidaklah penting.

"Tsk!"

Tidak sengaja, jari tengah Sasuke tergores. Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya dan berdiri dari batu. "Hm? Sasuke? Mau ke mana?" tanya Suigetsu sambil bangkit dari air dengan keadaan telanjang.

"Mau pulang," ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Suigetsu dan Juugo.

**XXXXX**

Selesai membantu di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung pamitan pada Shizune dan pulang ke rumah. Saat masuk ke dalam taman istana, ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di bangku batu taman sambil melilit dan melepas perban yang ada di jarinya. Sakura mendengar rintihan sakit dari mulut Sasuke dan berniat menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama, kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke menoleh ke depan dan melihat Sakura sedang berdiri sopan di depannya. Setelah melihat jari tengah Sasuke yang dibuka dari lilitan perban, Sakura terkejut melihat goresan panjang yang melingkar. Bahkan darahnya terus-terusan keluar.

"Sa-Sasuke-sama! Kenapa dengan jari anda?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penuh khawatir. Dengan sigap, Sakura langsung duduk di bawah Sasuke dan mengisap darah yang ada di jari Sasuke dan membuangnya dari mulut. Diulang mengisap darahnya sebanyak empat kali dan Sakura mengambil kapas dari kotak obat yang ada di samping Sasuke. Setelah itu, kapasnya diberi alkohol dan diusap ke jari Sasuke. Selesai mengusap, ia mengambil kapas dan perban baru. Kapasnya ditempel dan perbannya dililitkan ke jarinya dengan rapi. Selesai dililit, langsung diikat dengan rapi juga.

"Nah, selesai, Sasuke-sama. Kalau begini, lukanya tidak akan kena infeksi," ucap Sakura. Sasuke melihat lilitan perban yang ada di jari tengahnya, lalu membawanya ke bibir Sakura.

Cup!

Sasuke membawa jarinya lagi ke bibirnya sendiri, lalu mengecup jarinya yang diperban itu. Sakura yang melihatnya merasa wajahnya memanas. Ini... ciuman tidak langsung 'kan?

"Sasuke-sama..."

"Ini ciuman tidak langsung, 'kan, Sakura?"

"Sa-Sasuke-sama... i-itu beda..." ucap Sakura malu sambil menekukkan kepalanya. Sasuke memegang wajah sebelah kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan membuat Sakura menatap Sasuke. Mata emerald dan onyx saling bertemu, terhisap oleh pancaran mata pemandang satu sama lain.

Sasuke yang Sakura kenal sekarang memang sudah berbeda. Ia bukan lagi teman dari kecilnya sekarang. Ia sudah dewasa, seorang pangeran mahkota Konoha, orang bertahta tinggi, orang yang harus dilindungi.

Sedekat apapun jarak antara Sasuke dan Sakura, tetap saja takdir tidak bisa diubah. Tak sepatutnya ninja bawahan Konoha mencintai masternya sendiri. Akan menjadi hina bagi kedua belah pihak keluarga. Status sosial derajat yang berbeda akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi keduanya.

Namun, perasaan Sakura terlanjur tak bisa diubah. Ia sadar diri kalau dia tidak lebih dari kunoichi bawahan keluarga Uchiha, keluarga terhormat di Konoha. Tapi, ia tetap tak bisa melawan pesona seorang Uchiha.

"Aah... Sasuke-sama, saya harus pergi..." ucap Sakura seraya melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk pergi.

* * *

**Besoknya...**

"Nah, semua beres!" lega Sakura sambil mengelap dahinya. Barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk misi selama tiga hari dua malam sudah dipak sempurna. Waktu berkumpul di gerbang adalah jam 09.00, jadi masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi.

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" tanya ibunya. "Iya... sebentar..." balas Sakura. Ia mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di ruang makan dengan teh hijau di atas meja ocha. Sakura langsung memerah melihat Sasuke yang tumben-tumbenan masuk ke rumah ninja istana Konoha.

"O-oh... Sasuke-sama," ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat. Sasuke mengangguk dan matanya melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Sakura, kita harus berangkat sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dengan pedangnya.

"H-hai, Sasuke-sama."

"Kami permisi dulu, Haruno-san," kata Sasuke sambil membungkuk pada ibu Sakura. Ibu Sakura pun membalas membungkuk hormat. Setelah pamitan dengan ibunya, Sakura langsung pergi bersama Sasuke.

**XXXXX**

"Sakura-chan, Teme!"

"Diam, Dobe!"

"Sekali teme tetap teme, Teme!"

"Kau juga, Dobe."

"Te—"

"Naruto! Sudah!"

"Buuu... Sakura-chan..." rengus Naruto.

"Mana Kakashi-sensei? Apa dia tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekat ke tempat Naruto. Di gerbang, baru kelompok Yamato dan kelompok Kakashi, MINUS Kakashi.

"Aaargh, Sakura-chan, seperti tidak kenal Kakashi-sensei saja. Dia 'kan memang sering telat. Paling-paling dia lagi—"

"Apa, Naruto?" ucap seseorang tepat di belakang Naruto. Naruto membeku di tempat dan perlahan memutar kepalanya. "Ee... Kakashi-sensei, toh. Hohoho..."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum aneh dalam topengnya sambil menatap Naruto. Naruto jadi berkeringat dingin dan bersembunyi di balik badan Sakura. Kakashi menoleh ke arah kelompok Yamato dan kelompoknya sendiri. "Sudah pada lengkap, 'kan?"

"Iya, sudah. Jadi, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil menenteng tas ranselnya yang lumayan penuh untuk tiga hari. Kakashi mengangguk. Kedua kelompok berjalan sampai beberapa meter dari gerbang, mereka langsung melompat menuju Kirigakure.

**XXXXX**

Dari Konoha menuju Kiri membutuhkan waktu lima hari. Dari hari Selasa mereka baru sampai hari Sabtu. Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan ninja-ninja 'numpang lewat'. Syukur kedua kelompok ini cuma luka ringan. Di depan gerbang Kirigakure, mereka sudah disambut oleh pengguna byakugan Kiri, Ao, salah satu ahli tujuh pedang besar, Chojuro, dan Mizukage kelima, Mei.

"Selamat datang di Kirigakure. Kami sudah menunggu kalian, para ninja Konoha," sambut Ao sambil membungkuk. Ao yang melihat Chojuro hanya berdiri saja langsung menundukkan kepala Chojuro dengan kasar. "_Su_-_sumimasen_, _minna_-_san_!" ucap Chojuro.

"_Iie_, _betsuni_," ucap Kakashi sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ao dan Chojuro kembali berdiri tegak dan memandu kedua kelompok ke tempat peristirahatan mereka ke rumah Mizukage kelima. Setibanya di sana, Naruto dan Sakura tercengang melihat rumah tradisional Mizukage. Hampir sama besarnya dengan rumah Sasuke.

"Untuk kunoichi, Anda satu kamar dengan Mizukage-sama. Dan untuk kalian bertujuh, kalian ditempatkan di sini," ucap Ao sambil menggeser pintu yang berada di lantai dua. Kamarnya lumayan besar untuk bertujuh, dengan balkon menuju pemandangan negara Kiri. Mereka bertujuh masuk dan menaruh barang-barangnya di dalam kamar. Sementara Sakura diantar Ao ke lantai tiga, daerah kekuasaan Mizukage kelima.

"Silakan masuk. Nanti Mizukage-sama akan datang ke sini," ucap Ao, lalu meninggalkan Sakura di dalam kamar Mizukage kelima. Sakura menaruh barang-barangnya di dinding dekat pintu kamar Mizukage. Kamar seorang pemimpin memang berbeda. Kamarnya dua kali lebih besar dari kamar di rumah ninjanya.

Sakura berdiri di depan jendela besar yang menunjukkan pemandangan Kirigakure. Kabut tipis menyelimuti desa ini. Tidak aneh nama desa ini Kirigakure.

Krieet...

Sakura menoleh dan melihat sosok wanita cantik berambut cokelat dengan pakaian berwarna biru. Sakura langsung membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Mi-Mizukage-sama! _Sumimasen_!"

"Hm? Kenapa, Sakura-san?" tanya Mei. Sakura menegakkan badannya dan membuka mulutnya. "U-uum... saya ingin bertanya... kenapa saya ditempatkan di kamar anda?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Mei pun tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya. "Hihihi, tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin punya teman sekamar. Mumpung Kakashi punya murid kunoichi, aku memintanya untuk sekamar denganku," kata Mei. Sakura terdiam mendengar perkataan Mei.

"Hm? Anda memanggil Kakashi-sensei dengan nama kecilnya?" tanya Sakura. Dan tiba-tiba, ucapan Sai terngiang di kepalanya.

'_Kudengar, Kakashi-sensei punya hubungan dengan Mizukage kelima._'

"Oh? Itu... hahaha... sebenarnya itu rahasia. Aku dan Kakashi memang berpacaran," ucap Mei sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasurnya.

"_NA_-_NANI_! Bagaimana Anda—"

"Mau ke onsen, tidak?"

**XXXXX**

"Aaah... Kiri itu menyegarkan... siang-siang tetap adem di sini... whooo..." kata Naruto sambil bersiul. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, dan Juugo sedang jalan-jalan di daerah perbelanjaan Kiri. Sepanjang jalan, gadis-gadis, wanita-wanita, bahkan ibu-ibu, melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Sai. Sasuke merasa terganggu karena ini seperti suasana di Konoha, sedangkan Sai hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Rrgh... Naruto, kita langsung cari tempat makan saja. Aku sudah lapar," gerutu Sasuke. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendengar bisikan dan cekikikan dari wanita-wanita tersebut. "_Aye-aye_, _Sir_!"

Naruto menemukan warung makanan manis. Kebanyakan, mereka pada komplain, tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkannya. Alhasil, mereka makan makanan manis di sana.

Sasuke melihat menu warung makanan manisnya. Semuanya makanan manis, minuman pun yang manis-manis semua. Sasuke menghela napas dan memberikan _death glare_ pada Naruto. "Aku pesan jus tomat saja."

"Nggak ada ramen, ya? Onde-onde saja, deh!" pesan Naruto.

"Aku sama denganmu, _Dickless_," pesan Sai.

"Dango, deh." Pesan Suigetsu.

"Es susu," pesan Juugo.

Menunggu selama kurang lebih 20 menit, pesanan mereka sudah datang. "Silakan, Tuan-tuan," ucap pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Pelayan itu membawakan senyum 'termanisnya' ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengambil gelasnya dan meminum jus tomatnya.

"Eemmm... _oishii_-_ttebayo_!"

**XXXXX**

"Aah... kalau sudah telanjang bersama sesama perempuan memang enak, ya..." lega Mei sambil membasuh tangannya dengan air panas, sedangkan Sakura selama lima menit berendam terus menurunkan badannya sehingga dadanya tidak kelihatan di permukaan air.

"Hm? Sakura-san,kenapa kau menunduk kecil begitu? Tidak apa-apa, aku juga perempuan," kata Mei sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kyaa...!"

Mei terkejut melihat tubuh atas Sakura. Sakura menunduk malu karena tubuhnya terekspos oleh sang Mizukage. Setelah itu, Mei langsung mendudukkan Sakura dan menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kau asyik, ya. Dadamu kecil, ukuran B."

DOEEENG

'_Huhuhu... apanya yang asyik, justru aku ingin sebesar Mizukage-sama..._'

"Kakashi pernah bilang padaku kalau dia lebih suka perempuan berdada B atau C. Makanya aku agak minder," ucap Mei sambil menghela napas. Sakura yang kini sedang membasuh lehernya terkejut mendengar cerita Mei. '_Wah, Kakashi-sensei parah!_'

"Uum... aku ingin mendengar cerita Mizukage-sama dengan Kakashi-sensei..."

"Huum... boleh... dulu, aku dengan Kakashi— "

**GREEEEEK!**

"**MIZUKAGE-SAMA!**"

"**KYAAAAAAAA!**"

"**A-AO! KUBUNUH KAU!**" bentak Mei sambil melempar baskom ke arah Ao. "Aduh! Mi-Mizukage-sama, kita dalam keadaan gawat darurat!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mei sambil menutup badannya dengan handuk, begitu juga Sakura. "A-ada shinobi Oto menyusup! Jumlahnya lebih dari 20 shinobi!" lapor Ao dengan wajah penuh darah karena mimisan dan luka karena lemparan baskom. Mei dan Sakura terkejut. Dengan sigap, Mei langsung memerintah Ao.

"Siapkan semua jounin dan ANBU! Kirim beberapa ANBU untuk menjaga ruanganku!"

'Hai, Mizukage-sama!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"**CEPAT KELUAR!**"

'H-hai, Mizukage-sama!"

**XXXXX**

**BOFF!**

"HUWAAA!"

"Hm? Pakkun?"

"Kalian cepat pergi ke tempat Kakashi dan Yamato. Kiri sedang diserang oleh Shinobi Oto."

"**HAH!**"

Buru-buru mereka langsung melihat ke luar. Ada beberapa shinobi melompat dan berlari di atas atap rumah. Mereka bertujuh merasakan cakra shinobi-shinobi itu bukan cakra shinobi biasa.

"Ada apa lagi, cepat pergi!" bentak Pakkun.

**XXXXX**

"Tch, tak kusangka mereka akan datang secepat ini," ujar Kakashi sambil membuka pelindung kepalanya dan memperlihatkan sharingan-nya. Yamato merasakan cakra familiar dalam jumlah banyak. "Kakashi-senpai, mereka sudah datang."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah tunjukan Yamato dan terlihat lima orang shinobi yang sudah ia kenal. "Kakashi-sensei!" panggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

Mereka berlima sudah berdiri di depan Kakashi dan Yamato. Yamato mengecek bahwa mereka sudah lengkap. "Mana Sakura?"

"Dia bersama Me— maksudku, Mizukage-sama. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Sekarang, akan kuumumkan strateginya. Sasuke dan Naruto, halangi shinobi Oto yang berniat masuk ke kantor Mizukage. Dari arah manapun, jangan sampai masuk. Suigetsu dan Juugo, bantu jounin Kiri di sebelah timur sejauh 1 km dari kantor Mizukage. Yamato dan Sai, halangi shinobi Oto di area gerbang Kiri. Sedangkan aku, bantu Ao-san dan Chojuro-san bersama Mizukage-sama dan Sakura. Mengerti?"

"_**HAI**_**!**"

"Sekarang, berpencar!"

**XXXXX**

Sakura dan Mei berlari menuju ruang Mizukage. Di sana sudah ada Ao, Chojuro, Kakashi dan beberapa jounin Kiri. Sakura langsung berlari ke arah Kakahshi. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sakura! Aku perintah kau untuk membantu Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka ada di depan gedung ini! Cepat!" perintah Kakashi

"_Hai_!" balas Sakura dan mengangguk. Ia langsung pergi ke bawah ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto. Mei meminta Kakashi untuk menemaninya masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Mei langsung mencari gulungan milik Mizukage keempat. Syukur, gulungan yang sangat penting itu masih ada. Mei langsung menaruhnya ke dalam peti kecil dan menyegelnya dalam gulungan miliknya yang bertanda, "_Murasaki sukurōru_", lalu ditaruh di pinggangnya.

Setelah itu, ia melihat ke luar. Banyak orang melompat dan berlari dari satu atap ke atap lain. Bahkan asap pun terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Kau tak menyangka mereka akan datang secepat ini, ya," kata Kakashi yang diajukan pada Mei. Mei mengangguk kecil dan menyentuh kaca jendela.

"Kau memanggil kami, dan kami akan membantumu menghalangi mereka mendapatkan gulungan itu," kata Kakashi sambil menaruh tangannya di pundak Mei, lalu meraba pundaknya.

"Aku tahu, tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengusap pundakku terus," gerutu Mei. Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Namanya juga kangen."

"Fokus, Kakashi."

"_Hai_, _hai_, **MIZUKAGE-SAMA**."

"Hm."

**XXXXX**

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto!"

Mereka berdua berusaha menghadang shinobi-shinobi Oto yang berusaha masuk ke dalam gedung Mizukage. Jumlahnya kurang lebih 15 orang. Dengan sigap, Sakura langsung memukul tanah yang biasa di dipijak manusia.

"_**SHANNAROOO**_**!**"

**DRUAAK!**

**DRUDUK DRUDUK DRUDUK!**

Sasuke dan Naruto yang tahu tabiat "_shannaro_" Sakura langsung melompat dan menjauh. Dalam sekejap, tanah di sana langsung hancur dan membentuk volume yang bentuknya hancur-hancuran. Beberapa shinobi Oto ada yang terperangkap dalam runtuhan tersebut dan ada yang selamat. Langsung Sasuke dan Naruto melancarkan jurus andalan mereka.

"_**CHIDORI NAGASHI**_**!**"

**BZZZZZT**** CIP CIP CIP**

"UAAARRGH!"

"_**RASENGAN SHURIKEN**_**!**"

**ZRET ZRET ZRET**

"AAAARGHH!"

Sisa shinobi yang selamat itu langsung roboh karena serangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua terengah-engah karena sebelum Sakura datang, shinobi Oto dari beberapa sisi gedung Mizukage sudah mereka habisi. Otomatis cakra mereka berdua terkuras banyak, dan Naruto roboh dengan indahnya, pantat duluan yang mencium tanah.

"Aduuh!"

"Naruto!"

Sakura langsung menahan Naruto dan membantunya duduk dengan benar. Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lengan kanannya. Sakura langsung membuka baju Naruto dan memaksa Naruto melepas lengan kanan bajunya.

"Hah! Naruto, lengan kananmu ada sayatan isi racun. Meski sedikit, tapi bisa menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhmu. Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi tahan sakitnya."

Tangan kanan Sakura mengeluarkan sinar hijau dan menyembuhkan luka Sakura bawa obat botol penawar racun yang disarankan Tsunade. Ia mengambil kapas dan membasahkannya dengan setetes obat penawar racun, kemudian diusap ke luka Naruto.

"Aduuh..."

"Sabar, Naruto."

Selesai mengobati Naruto, ia mengambil kapas baru dan ditempel di luka Naruto dengan selotip warna krem (**aku lupa namanya**), lalu melilitkan perban. "Penawar racunnya akan bekerja sampai nanti malam. Lengan kananmu akan sedikit kaku, tapi racunnya akan hilang dari tubuhmu."

"Hoo... _arigatou_, Sakura-chan."

"He-eh!"

Sasuke yang dari tadi di sebelah Naruto langsung merasakan cakra aneh. Ia melihat ke gerbang gedung Mizukage dan melihat dua orang berjalan.

"Haah... banyak shinobi yang kalah dengan mereka. Tapi aku salut denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap salah satu dari dua orang itu sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Berdiri satu orang gadis yang kelihatan seumuran dengan mereka dan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang.

"K-kau..."

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya apdet nie fic. Dah pada nunggu, ya? Mianhae, chingudeul...

Sma akhirnya masuk, lumayan rame kelas teh, tpi kepilih jdi bendahara. Weleh weleh...

G updet2 gra2 smpet down krna g msuk RSBI SMA 5 bdg, dan skrng msuk sma 16. Tpi ora popo, lah. Mungkin ada hikmahny nnti, amiiin...

Dan hari aku updet nie fic, tepatny tnggal 30 Juli, BBM, twitter bakal aktif seharian, alias 1 hari tnggl 30 juli AJA, jadi add BBM aku yg 23839413 y...

Dan skrang aq lagi nunggu konfirm dari Snsd Shop di fb untuk pesenan jaket baseball suju ma hoodie beyond 9 SNSD. Akhirny bisa psen juga... dah kpngn ntu 2 barang...

Sama mnta saran, operator yg murah internet itu apa, sih? AXIS meni nyerap pulsa, bari teu nanaonan. Mnta saran, ya...

slama ramadhan nnti. aq update fic yg rated T saja, y... M-ny libur dulu... gpp, kan?

Dan **REVIEW** yg banyak juga...

'kacih dah mau baca, ya... gomawo chingudeul...


End file.
